


晋杰/吻

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/吻

　　早晨陈志杰一如往常从床上起来，然后去吃早饭，吃完早饭做工，然后有部分的放风时间，短暂的放风时间过去后继续跟着做那些让人烦躁的小物件，他坐在个男人边上，眼圈地下乌黑一片看上去就明显没睡好，他垂着头整理着手上的东西，用过午餐，就被典狱长又一次的叫去了。

　　每一次的，又一次的， 总是这样。

　　可能是饭后，可能是放风时间，也可能在做工的时候，又或者晚上睡觉的时候，突然的被那个奇怪的典狱长叫去，陈志杰脚步慢吞吞的，前面走着那个泰国狱警，是叫阿猜，他的步子缓慢就接近是蹭着地板往前挪了，阿猜也习惯了陈志杰的小动作也并不会生气，他也就这样满满的把陈志杰带到典狱长的卧房门前，门打开，陈志杰就被拉了进去。

　　高晋也是一如既往的一副光鲜亮丽的模样，皮鞋刷的光洁身上的西装也整洁匀称，高晋掐着陈志杰的脖子就去亲吻陈志杰的唇，陈志杰喘息着抬起手也顺从搭在高晋的肩膀上，那双眸子变得昏沉无神，高晋带着陈志杰到了床边把陈志杰直接的往床上一推，陈志杰倒在床上，一身衣服被人扯开，他那一身蜜色肌肤赤裸着展现在高晋面前，青年的后穴里有几根线隐约的可以看见，高晋从兜里拿出个遥控器猛然的按下陈志杰便发出一声拔高呻吟，高晋就这么就着跳蛋的震动，一个个的把那些跳蛋这样的扯了出来，每个跳蛋都磨蹭过敏感点让陈志杰浑身颤栗，他发着抖双眼失神，身上汗湿仿佛是多么的燥热一般，性器也在跳蛋的刺激下射了一波，陈志杰躺在床上无神眸子注视着高晋，这让高晋感觉着心里燃起一股火，他的眼神无所谓似的望着，就像是毫不在乎对方的反应一样，这让高晋愤怒恼火。

　　高晋便拉过陈志杰让他坐在自己身上，性器一点点挺入男人体内而陈志杰却无法再发出什么声音，他只能顺从坐在人怀里乖顺的将那性器坐入深处，男人炽热的阴茎顶入深处又热又胀让陈志杰忍不住发出点轻哼喘音。

　　男人后穴不断地夹紧对方性器顺从的迎合着对方的操弄，青年的身体几乎是已经熟练的承受着男人的性器插入，陈志杰垂着头咬紧下唇坐在人身上，高晋又一次的卡住他的脖颈，陈志杰发出点呜咽声音坐在人身上被不断地卡着腰又捏着臀部一下下的让他上下动作在人身上起伏着敏感点一下下的被人蹭过，陈志杰的脖子被人卡着只能发出呜咽的哽咽声音，高晋又一次吻住陈志杰的唇，而陈志杰也习惯了似的就这么的任由人欺凌。

　　“疼？”

　　“……疼。”

　　陈志杰低声的回应着他的脖子上那一圈红痕是高晋刚刚留下的，陈志杰早就习惯了这份疼，但是一旦高晋问他也只能回应疼，如果他回复不疼只会被更狠的对待，陈志杰红着眼又被高晋按在床上抬起双腿，男人的性器又一次的插入他体内陈志杰也只能发出点小声的呜咽声音，高晋仿佛是对待恋人一般与陈志杰十指相扣望着他，而陈志杰却扭过头去无论如何不愿与高晋对视。

然后又一次的被人卡着脖子，狠狠的亲吻，陈志杰唯一庆幸的是高晋今天没有命令他吻他，如果高晋说这个，陈志杰不知道自己会不会恼火的去咬断对方的舌头。

　　高晋捏搓着人的腿根，嘴角带着笑捏着身下人的性器又狠狠顶弄着青年的敏感点，干性高潮折磨着陈志杰的身体让他浑身颤栗无助的颤抖着，高晋啄吻着陈志杰的身体在每一处地方留下红痕，像是烙下耻辱的印记一般。

　　到最后陈志杰躺在床上浑身颤抖双腿不自然的打开着后穴内里溢出些许精液，高晋看着陈志杰的背伸手翻过陈志杰望着他，他脸上带着笑望着面前这个在监狱内唯一一个可以和他用粤语或是国语交流的人。

　　“陈志杰，过来，亲我。”

　　陈志杰于是僵硬的撑起身体凑过去搭住男人肩膀，吻住高晋的唇，他的吻携杂着恨意，这个吻恶狠狠地折磨着他自己而高晋却无比开怀的接受了这个吻，陈志杰按捺下咬断对方舌头的欲望主动后退喘息着望了高晋一眼，那双朦胧的眼里带着水汽望着他，高晋又一次的掐着陈志杰的脖子留下红痕，然后吻住陈志杰。

　　纠缠不断，至死方休。


End file.
